Tales of a Banshee Princess
by DarkLadySylvanas96
Summary: Selaerosona Windrunner has a large destiny before her. However, all heroes start somewhere, as did she. This recounts events in her childhood from the days she lived by her mother, The Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, in the depths of the Undercity. Think the Forsaken city is no place to raise a child? Think again and learn with Sela the lessons the undead have. (AU of SoSW)
1. You got a friend in me?

**Due to a slight bit of writer's block on the main storyline, I decided to write a few oneshots of sela's childhood, just to see how they do :) Remember to review what cha read :D and also be looking for a new Sela's story chapter in the future. I will either post a one shot or an actual chapter depending on my writer's block xD but hey, you all still get something that (HOPEFULLY) you all enjoy :3 3**

Deep below the ground, within a dark forest that reeked of rotting flesh, lay in beneath the ruins of the great kingdom once know as Lordearon, a city quietly presided, as water drips echoed through the dark halls and the occasional footsteps accompanying it.

But, one sound shattered this eerie silence, as a raspy voice cut through the city.

"Young Mistress Selaerosona? Young Mistress?!"

The master of this voice, a forsaken man known as Fredwick Barrington, had been given quite the difficult task. He, hand chosen by the Banshee Queen herself, had been gifted the official position as the tutor of young Selaerosona Windrunner, the little 5 year old princess of the Forsaken.

There were two problems though:

1\. Selaerosona wasn't too keen on her studies.

2\. She was VERY good at hiding.

Both problems served as the cause of Fredwick's migraine.

Or perhaps the maggots are the cause...

"The child has only been her for a year and yet she knows this place better than anyone"

The tutor sighed, as he gazed over the various boxes and wagon, before continuing on with his search, wondering where his young charge had gotten to.

Had he only known...

Once Fredwick had vanished beyond a corner, a small blonde head of curls popped out from the abandoned wagon that leaned against the cobblestone wall. A smirk overcame the lips of the five year old, as she giggled mischievously, before hopping out of the wagon, and then running the opposite direction in which her tutor had gone.

As she ran down the twisting halls of the Undercity, a city that housed the undead citizens of the Horde, the little princess couldn't help but smile, even though most children would have been crying in agonizing terror.

Having been reunited with her mother, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, a year before, Selaerosona had left her home in the wondrous floating city of Dalaran to live with her mother in the now, comforting depths of the Undercity.

Most children would have screamed, cried, and/or ran away from what Sela saw on a daily basis. The Forsaken that had mis-matched body parts, broken jaws (or even no jaws at all), or maggots coming from their eyes, mouths, everywhere! And the abominations that caused the very ground to shake, as their intestines rumbled out of their open guts. S

ure, this may have frightened her for awhile...but then, she met Lurgkz. Sela smiled softly, as memories of the first day she had met the abomination, and how she came to befriend the dead.

* * *

~~~~11 months ago~~~

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh! Somebody! Help me!"

Selaerosona had snuck out of the Undercity, trying to escape the constant sight of the undead all around her.

Sure, she could have just asked to leave the city, but they most likely would have inquired a reason, and Sela was not rude enough to blurt out "Because everyone here is DEAD." or "I would like to able to eat lunch without a maggot falling off my server/cook's face!"

So, instead, she snuck out. Besides, it wasn't time for a lesson nor a meal.

Only, on her "walk", she had stumbled upon a small pack of plague hounds.

This is when her peaceful walk, became a heart-pumping race.

"Stay away from me!"

Sela ran as fast as her little legs could take her, running through the woods she had strayed into, back towards the back entrance to the Undercity.

As she bolted out of the trees and toward the cave entrance, she looked over her shoulder to see the hounds a few feet away and swiftly gaining on her! Giving a yelp of fear, she tore down the hill into the sewer entrances of the Undercity, adrenaline pumping through her legs, and pushing all the growing aches in them away.

Just as she was passing the sewer puddle, her right foot hit down wrong on the soggy ground, causing the young princess to fall to the ground with a small "opmhf!"

Just as she was beginning to get up, her struggled movements were frozen, as the plague hound's growls came from about somewhere closely above her, and Sela's little ears could pick up their paws quietly moving on the cave's dirt floor, as they began to encircle her, not allowing her the option of escape again.

Selaerosona began to quake with fear, and she dare not look up to face them. She shut her blue eyes tightly, as their growling got closer and louder, praying that some miracle would happen.

And a miracle is exactly what happened.

A miracle that made the ground shake as it ran towards the pack of plague hounds, whom flatten their ears, and their growling loosing volume, as they backed away from the approaching "miracle".

"HEY! DON'T HWURT THAT WITTLE GIRLIE!"

Selaerosona peeked up, only to have her eyes instantly gazing into rotted intestines within a large, decaying gut. The nausea hit her harder then a kodo, as a few droplets of "suspicious" liquids landed on her pale face. The abomination roared at the plague hounds, whom dare not even touch the lumbering, giant piece of rotted flesh.

They all gave Selaerosona a final look, now filled scorn rather then hunger, before they pounded back up toward the surface world. A sigh of relief passed through her small lips, before Sela remembered she still was not alone, a the beast...monster...abomination rumbled out words in a grammar that is worse than a toddler's.

"ARE YOU OKAYIES MS. LIL-GIRLE?! I HEARS THOSE DOGGIES IN THE CAVE WHEN LURGKZ WAS ON WATCH!"

Sela took a deep breath, and looked up at the face of her "savior". She was instantly met with the sight of rotting intestines and she could feel her face turn a shade of green, as bile rose in her throat.

This can't get any worse...

Was the infamous last thought of the small girl before the thing leaned over and allowed it's to not only fix her ears, but her nose as well.

"HEY! YOR DER PRINCESS! LURGKZ GETS TO MEAT DER PRINCESS!"

The. Smell. Oh Great Gods above.

If there was ever a day she regretted being able to smell, it was right then, as Selaerosona gave a huge gag, bile flying out of her mouth, allowing the stench of the undead's breath to further crawl inside her agape mouth. As she crumpled to the ground, hands and knees supporting her as the last of her lunch made it's way out the throat it came in, tears began to pour from her blue eyes.

She didn't belong here.

She could never stand by her mother's side as she had always dreamed.

She could barely stand now.

As these thoughts clouded her mind, and tears continued to fall from her, Sela didn't notice the movement of the abomination.

A large, yet gentle hand came down upon her back, patting it. Sela's body stiffened, as she slowly turned her head, only to meet the gaze of the abomination's sad gaze.

"Lurgkz...sowwy...Ms. Princess...Lurgkz not mean to make Ms. Princess sick..."

Sela's eyebrows raised in suprise...was he ...? Indeed, the large monstrosity, had large tears falling down his face, and his ragged voice was cracking.

"Ms. Princess is a-life...she not dead like Lurgkz...she not smell like Lurgkz...she not sloshy like Lurgkz...No one can see her insides neither..."

He looked away from her by casting his gaze downward to the dirt floor of the cave.

Sela's heart gave a painful squeeze.

"Lurgkz wonder if he was ever smart or pretty...or not open...Lurgkz no remember..."

He looked back up at.

"Lurgkz sowwy...sowwy he not good friend for Ms. Princess..."

The word echoed in Sela's mind.

Friend.

Her mind raced back to the time she had met someone her age. The image of a mint colored cub filled her memory.

Even Surmor, the first friend she ever had, had looked, acted, spoke, smelled so vastly different from Selaerosna herself.

Her eyes widened.

Lurgkz, Fredwick, the Forsaken...her mother, Sylvanas...

None of them could help who and what they were now. All they could do is do their best to make sure their actions speak louder then their appearance.

Realization knocked upon Sela's mind once more.

She had been selfish to push away something she had always wanted just because it didn't look the way she had planned and wanted. A genuine smile broke out across her face, as she weakly raised a hand to pat the abomination's head.

"No. You're the perfect friend of me, Lurgkz."

Sela could almost hear the gears moving in the thing's mind, as joyous realization began to spread from his smile to his eyes.

"WITTLE WADY, DO YOU MEAN THAT?!"

Sela giggled, nodding her head of pale blond hair.

The abomination let a roar of glee, and suddenly, he swept Sela off the ground and danced in a circle with her.

"LURGKZ MADE A FWEIND!"

For a heartbeat, fear struck her heart, but it was quickly chased away by not only her new outlook upon the undead, but the blissful feeling of having a friend here in the Undercity. And, for the first time since she left Darnassas...

...Sela didn't feel so lonely...

* * *

-Present-

* * *

Racing through the all too familiar halls of the Undercity, Sela snickered as she ran towards the spot where her friend was guarding.

As the the pale, ginormous back of an abomination could be seen down the hall, Sela began to slow down, letting her basic ranger training her mother had begun with her set in.

With her small body, she inched her way towards the back of the undead.

Just...a...lil...closer...

But he had the jump on her. Lurgkz whipped around and let out a roar of laughter.

"YOU'S GETTING BETTER AT HIDING, LADY SE-LAA!"

Sela pretended to pout, as she sat down on a stone near him.

"Not good enough to slip past you yet!"

Lurgkz chuckled,

"Cuz Lurgkz watches dis gate. Dis gate where rogues try ta sneak by. Lurgkz gots good senses."

His smile revealed the pride he took in that.

Sela giggled, as she pulled out a container from her rucksack.

"How about a treat for doing such a good job then?"

Lurgkz's eyes widened further, as he began taking in large, un-need breaths through his oddly shaped, bulbous nose.

"ARE DOSE-?!"

Sela smirked as she cut him off.

"Seraphim's homemade truffle and cockroach muffins? Why, yes they are."

In all honesty, it had taken Sela a tad bit of time to get used to the food here. Plus, Seraphim usually held off on the cockroaches in her muffins and put little sprinkles on the ones that were made for Sela.

Lurgkz lumbered over, plopped down with a earth-shaking thud, and gently took the muffin Sela held out to him.

"THANK YOU SE-LAAAA~!"

As Lurgkz finished one an began on a second muffin, he began to tell her stories of all the silly things he had seen before.

Sela giggled as she began eating one as well. Barely noticing she had grabbed one without sprinkles on it, and began to chow down on it.

She was far to happy and entranced by her undead friend to notice or even care.

**One shot done :D more will come as I have ideas or writers block on the main story :3 any ideas or suggestions can be made and will most likely be used :D So hit up that comment section letting me know what you all want :D Love you all and remember to leave comments! Laters!**


	2. Blood-stained tears (AU)

**This is an AU version of the Sela story. I keep rereading War Crimes, spoiler alert, and all I can feel is Sylvanas' character is making some really weird and out of her usual personality changes. SO this is a little fun one shot I whipped up because I feel like it would turn Sylvanas more into the character that I am personally painting her to be. Also I've had people begging for Sela and Sylvanas, mother and daughter scenes.**

**WARNING! THIS DOES NOT NOR WILL IT EVER AFFECT THE MAIN STORYLINE IN THE SELA'S STORYLINE. THIS IS A ONE SHOT. Also, there's a reason that Sela cant "just be made a forsaken" BUT THAT, is for the main storyline.**

Cascading down from the grim, grey heavens, rain raced for the ground in leisure, the amount of the particles equivalent to a marathon. A range, outcropping cliffs over looked the vast, dense pine tree forest below. Upon one of these particular out cropping, closer to the forest floor, sat a lone she-orc. She was kneeled down, her bare green arms not giving a care about the cold water continuously drumming upon her.

Her only concern, was with her sniper rifle.

And that filthy bitch.

The sniper's lips pulled back in a scowling smile, as a flash of purple crossed through her scope. Shifting slightly to readjust her rifle upon the stand, her trigger-finger aching for the clean shot, the orc snickered.

"Filthy bitch. Garrosh will be delighted to find out you've been dealt with once we spring him."

Shokia's only job now, was to wait for the shot.

A undead steed tore through from the shadows of the pine trees, never-tiring form it's charge as his rider spurred him to dangerous speeds.

The enraged rider, an woman clad in ebony leather pieces that comprised a ranger's uniform and encased her pearly blue skin. Pale blonde hair blew in the musty air, as her crimson eyes, blurred with tears, burned with betrayed rage.

As they ripped through the darkness, the moon offering only a small bit light in solace, a deer stood in a clearing. Without hesitating nor considering the action, the elf grabbed her bow, gifted to her by a love long since gone from her life, and fired a silver arrow straight at it's stomach.

The sharp tip burrowed itself into the thick hide of the creature, the action instantly effective as the animal gave a shriek of agony, and it's legs began to function as the poor creature attempted to flee for whatever chance it had of survival.

But the ranger did not grant it such hope, as her undead steed charged past the doe in agony, she drew a blade from her thigh, and with a swift arch of her blade, the beast's head, blood from it's veins shooting upwards and soaking her leg in it's crimson liquid that had been its life force.

An odd, small sense of satisfaction began to push away the pain in the remains of Sylvanas's heart, as she licked a bit of blood off her lip.

More.

Her conscious, whatever remained of it, cried for more blood. It's thirst for the liquid pulled stronger than any addiction.

And Sylvanas felt more than delighted to quell it.

Shrieking out into her true banshee scream, the Dark Lady charged through her forest, her arrows slicing through the air and hides of any unfortunate creature to cross her path.

The massacre ride continued until her quiver ran drive. A wolf, alive and vague blur of white trotted out the trees. But before the beast had even turned an eye toward her, the former Ranger-General had lunged from her mount, screaming all her emotions in a single battle cry.

The wolf had barely a heartbeat's notice to register what was happening, going merely on instincts, baring his fangs, as her finger dug through his fur to grip the skin. Sylvanas's momentum caused the two locked creatures to roll. The wolf gave a whimpering snarl, as his fangs attempted to find a grasp upon her blue skin. However, Sylvanas grip was strong, as she straddled the wolf's back, her cold, lean arms beginning to forcibly turn the canine's head.

The savage snarls and growls quickly devolved into whimpers and screams of increasing agony, his paws failing around in panic.

As his golden gaze met her crimson irises, he gave a final whimper of begging.

Please, stop.

The snap came before the severing, his eyes rolling in the last second of the darkest pain

"Mother?"

Sylvanas's head slowly looked over toward the voice, her crimson eyes flicking toward in a lazy manner.

Selaerosona, mounted upon her undead white quel'dorian steed, her single blue eye wide in horror. Her eyes flickered down to the wolf, her eye growing even wider, the shock crashing into agony.

Her words trembled as they rolled off her tongue, and if it were a colored smoke, Sylvanas could have sworn she saw the heart-ripping pain that escaped with the single word from the elf's pale pink lips.

"S-skoll?"

Crimson eyes flickered their gaze down to the beheaded body. Sylvanas's stomach gave a small flip, as the severed, bloody head of the beloved white wolf slipped from her finger, falling to the ground with a soft plop.

His golden eyes, forever glazed over with his last moments of agony and fear, as his death came down upon him.

Sylvanas snarled, baring her teeth like the savage beast she had slain, her damaged, metaphorical heart rejecting any pity to be given to the dead beast. She was selfishly keeping it for herself. She snapped her head back up to her daughter, eyes wide and deranged. "Go away. You'll betray me as well. Just as that filthy, human-loving traitor did."

Even as she avoided calling Vereesa by name, the implied being to her words still sent images of "Little Moon" coursing through her mind. Sylvanas, even agasint her better judgement, brazenly trusted her sister once more. Her heart, though it no longer beat to the rhythm of life, gave another echo of agony, causing Sylvanas's hand to fly to her chest, undecided if she wished to calm it or rip it from her chest.

"Mother." The voice was calm, and closer.

Sylvanas blindly stumbled away, shrieking. "Do not touch me! You blasted living creatures, with your WEAK emotions, and USELESS loyalties! None of you are WORTHY of being at my side. I can trust you all only to slit my throat! Love? LOVE? NONE OF YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF IT!"

As she screamed, a single, foreign drop of water seemly found it's place upon her cheek. Quickly, she raised a hand to rub it away, smearing the blood of the once loyal Skoll across her cheek.

A jolt of surprise raced through her.

The droplet was warm.

Her face pulled into a scowl. How she resented these emotions.

No...how she resented feeling, anything.

A delicate, pale hand gently took Sylvanas', as Selaerosona tried once more.

"Mother...please...Vereesa meant nothing~"

"Exactly. She means nothing. I offered her acceptance. I offered her love. I offered a home...And she left it all...She left me AGAIN!" Her gaze narrowed, as she smacked Sela's hand away. "Just as you will too."

The pained bewilderment instantly took over Sela's face, a tear threatening to break from her last blue eye.

"Mother...why are you saying such cruel things?"

Sylvanas sneered at her. All the living would forsake the Banshee Queen, regardless of blood ties or not.

"The truth hurts."

Just as the words left her mouth, Sylvanas saw Sela's face turn from agony to horror, as she rushed at Sylvanas in a mad dash.

The former Ranger-General braced herself instantly. So her own child would strike her down now?

She would not find it easy.

That was when the sound of a sniper rifle tickled her ears, as she was pushed out of the way.

As she felt to the ground, something warm and sticky splattered up her side.

Sylvanas whipped her head around to Selaerosona, instantly, her body was overwhelmed with horror.

Her daughter, was clutching her abdomen, attempting to stop the flow of blood that was erupting from the bullet hole. Her face, already loosing the little color it had, turned to her mother, her iris a tide of dismay.

"I'm sorry... Mother..."

Sylvanas, snapped out of her self pity and rage, stumbled to her feet, screaming the name so precious to her, as Sela's body began to slowly buckle.

"SELAEROSONA!"

Half upright, Sylvanas caught the dying girl in her arms, falling with her under Sela's weight and her own unsteady feet.

"Please...please no. I didn't mean it." Sylvanas urgently whispered, placing her hands over the wound as well. A horrible sense of dejavu passed through her like an electric shock.

The wound, though made by a different weapon, was the exact point of penetration that Frostmourne had on she herself.

There was no stopping this.

"Please, Selaeroson. I di-I didn't mean it. Please." She pleaded. "Please don't leave me alone."

Sylvanas gave out a dry, choking sob, just a cold, blood dyed hand gently took Sylvana's.

Her lips trembled into a smile, their pale pink color already gaining a frosted shade of decay.

"I-I would never...betray you...Mother..." a large tear escaped from her eye. "I waited so long...to be by your side..."

Sylvanas, though her tear ducts had long since dried, gave more dry sobs.

"I f-forbid this! I will not let you die!"

Sela coughed, a few specs of blood coming up with her whisper. "I will always love..." a small sigh escaped her lips with her last two words.

"My mother..."

As the blue eye, that had been the last reminder to Sylvanas of what she had looked like in life, faded into the darkness of death's grip, the Dark Lady hugged the limp body, sobbing, as the warm remainders of Selaerosona's life slowly faded from her corpse.

As the moon reached it's peak in the sky, and all hints of life had escaped the once sweet Princess of the Forsaken, the Banshee Queen threw back her head, her plum lips wide as her screams of misery sang through the air.

And from her crimson eyes flowed not tears.

But blood.


End file.
